The Squid Sisters and Off the Hook
The Squid Sisters and Off the Hook is a TV show that stars the Squid Sisters and Off the Hook. It aired on Nintendo Kids. Summary The Squid Sisters and Off the Hook sing songs while also teaching children new things. Characters Main The Squid Sisters and Off the Hook Secondary *Prince Hammerhead - A male Inkling who is the prince of the Squid Kingdom and loves to eat roses. *Cap'n Cuttlefish - The leader of the New Squidbeak Splatoon, who leads a crew of Inkling agents. He also tickles his friends, including the Squid Sisters and Off the Hook. *Sheldon - A horseshoe crab who owns a weapon shop and conducts several weapon-like creatures. *Judd - A cat who likes to dig up fish bones. Minor *The Squid Dancers - A musical troupe who toured with the Squid Sisters and Off the Hook in the show. *Li'l Judd - A small version of Judd who appears alongside Judd. *A police officer who arrests criminals and helps the Squid Sisters and Off the Hook and their friends cross the road. *A grumpy and sarcastic door who doesn't let others in until a quiz is solved. Dorian only appears in The Squid Sisters and Off the Hook Movie and The Squid Sisters and Off the Hook Series 1. *A kind and friendly door who is magical. Dorielle appears in The Squid Sisters and Off the Hook Series 2 and onward. *Charlie - A talking oven seen at the Squid Sisters and Off the Hook's kitchen. *A chef who cooks with the Squid Sisters and Off the Hook. Despite his name, Chef Wiggler is a Flutter. *Foodwoman - Marie's alter-ego, who likes food. *Santa Claus - A man in red who delivers gifts to nice people and coal to naughty people. *A Lochlady who lives at Inkopolis Bay. *A female Toad who is an opera singing teacher. *Red the Ringmaster - A ringmaster who resides at a circus. *Myra - An Octoling magician who once stole a magic wand. *Lilly - A famous movie star. *Lilly's assistant, who fixes her grammar errors. *Zardo Zap - An alien who once visited the Squid Sisters and Off the Hook on a secret mission. Past Versions of Characters * The Little Squid Sisters - The Squid Sisters' younger selves. * Little Off the Hook - Off the Hook's younger selves. Episodes Series 1 #Marie's Friend #Foodwoman #Callie's Shirt #Building Blocks #Marina the Mechanic #Lilly #Zardo Zap #The Party #Ink Opera #Haircut #Musclewoman Callie #Spooked Squid Sisters and Off the Hook #Funny Pearl Series 2 #Squid Food #Numbers & Counting #Dancing #Dressing Up #Your Body #Play #Safety #Storytelling #Friends #Multicultural #Musical Instruments #Hygiene #Animals #History #Family #Movement #Nutrition #Directions #Manners #Travel #Play #The Body #Communication #Work #Imagination #Miltanks and Duckletts Series 3 #The Beach #Pokemon #Instruments #Gardening #Ballet and Dancing #Australian Animals #Squids Island, Long Jump #Bush Walking, Didgeridoos #Australian Birds #Cap'n Cuttlefish's Birthday #Art Gallery #Return to the Beach #Boats #Stories #Swim Lessons and Transportation #Tap Dancing Class, Leaf Rubbing, High Jump #Bubbles #Kindie Gym #Reptiles #Psyducks and Potatoes #Groceries and Noises #Australian Museum and Farm Pokemon #Aquarium #Children's Hospital #Flowers and Parks #Skipping and Exercise Series 4 #Prince Hammerhead's Ballet #Making Pies #Friendly Cuttlefish Crew #When We Were Young #Kangaskhan Dance #Shiver Me Timbers #I Swing My Baton #Tick-Tock, Tick-Yock #A Squid Mystery #Prehistoric Party #Squid Friends #Bow Wow Wow #We're Taking A Trip Across The Sea #Paint a Portrait #S.S. Cuttlefish #Eagle Rock #Train Dance #Bill the Billycart #Jack in the Bpx #Fruit Salad #Learn About Pokemon #Help Find Marina #I Count 1-10 #Picking Flowers #Swim With A Friend #Bailamos Series 5 #Fruity Fun #Let's Have a Dance! #The Squid Way #Shh! Shh! Shh! #A Squid Concert #Playing a Trick on the Captain #The Gorilla Dance #Pirate Radio #Amazing Alpaca #It's Sunny Today #Picnic Without Ant Troopers #We Like To Say Hello #Splat Shopping List #Pirate Dancing #Nodding Dance! #Musical Bonanza #O'Reilly! #Shingle Back Charmander #Pirate Dancing Shoes #We Can Do So Many Things #Box of Mystery #Look But Don't Touch #Farmer Brown #Watch, Learn, Dance, Sing #Pokemon Charades #Fun at the Beach Series 6 #Move and Groove #Musical Landscape #Ink Dance #The King of Swing #Bailar y Cantar #Barnyard Boogie #The Bobby Bounce #The Black Velvet Band #Fun in the Sun #My Fair Lady! #So Early in the Morning #Soy Cap'n #Together We Live So Happily #Oh, Cap'n! #The Biggest Smile of All #The Queen of the Land #Get the Rhythm of the Hips #Hear the Drumbeat #Teddiursa Touch the Ground #Meadowsweet and Lady Smocks #Ding, Ding, Dong! #Buzz, Buzz, Buzz #Shall We Dance? #Dance This Way #Kittens and Mittens #Surf, Sand and Sun Series 7 Series 8 Series 9 Series 10 Series 11 Videos Feature Films Spin-Offs TV Series Collections Youtube Videos Other Gallery Trivia *This show is based on The Wiggles. Category:TV Shows Category:Kids' TV Shows